


Just Saving the Galaxy

by FadeToBlack51



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Future, Future Fic, M/M, Other, Science Fiction, Space Marines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 09:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21353695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FadeToBlack51/pseuds/FadeToBlack51
Summary: Short story of a veteran, female space marine, as she comes home from a day of saving the galaxy and reflects on her place in life.
Relationships: original female character/original character of no specific gender
Kudos: 3





	Just Saving the Galaxy

**Just Saving the Galaxy**  
By **Beanie**

Zsst. The familiar sound of air escaping the helmet as the soldier loosens it from the spacesuit. Helmet now in hand, she looks up into the mirror. Dark, navy blue steel of the ship's hull behind her, in her quarter's private bathroom. A comfort earned over her indelible, veteran career. 

She leans in, taking a look at the wound on her cheek. She's had worse. Still stings like a son of a bitch. She takes a look at the gash in her helmet, sealed by a *TPG. It was just a graze. The quartermaster will repair the damage tomorrow.

Looking into the grey-blue eyes in the mirror, she hardly recognizes this woman as the same fiery redhead who couldn't wait to get into the action, all those years ago. 14 years of combat, little to no sleep, and space travel takes it's toll. The woman in the mirror's 36 now. Her hair's still that same vibrant red-orange, but the lines on her face are beginning to confirm her age. "_Thank FUCK I never smoked like Stacy_." She thinks to herself, of her older sister, the favored daughter of her parents.

She finishes removing her armor, and changes into casual clothing. Collecting her armor from the floor, she uses her free hand to lift up her shirt, revealing her well-toned midsection. She smirks, nodding, and turns off the light.

Heading into her living quarters, she places her armor on the life-sized display rack. Each piece fitting into it's position. She gets a glass of water in her kitchen and washes down a pain pill, the usual routine she's grown accustomed to. She walks into the bedroom now, setting the glass of water on the nightstand. Stretching and moving her arms doesn't relieve any of the aches, but she does it anyway.

Getting into the comfortable, warm bed, she looks to her left, into the eyes of her partner, with a kiss to follow. "So, how was your day." Her partner asked with a little smile. 

"Oh, you know. Just saving the galaxy." She replied. "How many times does this make?" She asked her partner.

"Fifteen." Her partner answered.

"Fifteen, huh? Fifteen..." She said, nodding with approval. "_Saved the galaxy fifteen times. Take that, Stacy_."  
  
  
Thank you so much for reading this very short sample story. This is my first time writing in a very long time! 

*TPG - Temporary Protective Gel, for quick repair fix to spacesuits and armor. 


End file.
